The DNA Core will provide services as determined by the various project PIs. These will include cryopreservation of lymphocytes from patients, DNA isolation from blood, PCR reactions for DNA sequencing and allele determination and DNA synthesis to provide primers for sequence walking and PCR. The DNA core will provide assistance in the interpretation of sequence results and in their submission to GenBank. The Core will map new cDNAs provided by Project III and various collaborators including Drs. Lee, Maxson and Solursh. Chromosome assignment will be done by PCR to hybrid DNA panels. Localization of genes will be accomplished by FISH with YACs from the human Genethon MegaYAC library corresponding to each of the candidate cDNAs. Lastly, the Core will provide technical training and equipment to support Dr. Winograd, a fellow, who will conduct in situ hybridization of fetal histological sections with cDNA probes. Dr. Sulik will collaborate in the interpretation of the histological data. These activities will be an extension of the existing Genetic Resources Core Facility which provides DNA sequencing and synthesis, lymphoblast transformation, gene mapping (by hybrid panel DNAs and FISH), genetic linkage analysis (including CEPH pedigree DNAs) and a biological reagents supply store for the medical school and university. Incorporating the proposed activities within the present structure will assure the most efficient use of personnel and funds.